


Sarastus

by Vilna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU: James Potter lives, Angst, Drama, F/M, Kid Fic, Love Triangles, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilna/pseuds/Vilna
Summary: Lily Potter kuolee syksyllä 1980 ja kaikki on aivan sekaisin. Sirius ja Remus selvittävät suhdedraamojaan, James ja Harry yrittävät opetella elämään kahdestaan ja Peter lähtee opiskelemaan parantajaopistoon.





	1. Prologi

SIRIUS

Lily kuolee yhtenä syysaamuna, kun sataa vettä.

Sirius huomaa ajatelleensa, että olisi kuollut edes kesällä, kun oli vielä lämmin ja aurinko paistoi ihan vitusti. Joskus ne puhuivat leikillään Jamesin kanssa kuolemasta, miten se tapahtuisi ja milloin. Olisiko ne jotain vitun enkeleitä vaiko ihan Helvettiin asti joutuisi. Mutta nyt Sirius ei osaa sanoa mitään.

”Sori kaveri”, hän saa sanottua, kun kaikki sattuu. Taputtaa toverillisesti olalle, mutta James vetää tiukkaan halaukseen. Sirius nieleskelee.

Sirius on ainut kenen nähden James itkee, mutta sitäkään ei tee hautajaisissa.

Peter tuo äitinsä omenapiirakkaa ja Remus jopa raahaa luunsa paikan päälle. Sirius katsoo sivu silmällä, pahasti, käsi Jamesin harteilla. Remus katsoo takaisin, väsyneesti. Ne eivät puhu keskenään mitään, eivät mainitse viime kuukausia tai sitä kovan luokan intiaanikesää.

Kun he vielä olivat jotain.

Harry parkuu Peterin sylissä, ja se yrittää hyssytellä mutta onnistuu saamaan osakseen vain sääliviä katseita. Remus tulee hätiin, taikoo yläpuolelle erivärisiä ja sorttisia kipunoita, joista Harry haltioituu.

James ei halua pitää mitään vitun puheita, joten he ovat vain hiljaa. Siriuksen kyynelkanavat kostuvat. Lily oli niin mahdottoman kaunis.

 

REMUS

Lily on kuollut, ja Remus keittää hautajaispäivänä teetä pienessä keittokomerossaan koko porukalle.

He ovat hiljaisia, syövät sitä Peterin äidin leipomaa omenapiirakkaa eivätkä katso toisiinsa. Sirius ei istu edes alas, norkoilee ovenkarmilla ja rummuttaa sormiaan reiteensä. Peter pälyilee ympärilleen. Harry on Jamesin sylissä ja nukkuu lumottu tutti suussaan. James silittelee poikansa hajamielisenä poikansa hiuksia.

Remus muistaa Lilyn naurun ja Jamesin virneen hääpäivänä.

Tällaista tämä nyt on. Hän hörppää teetään. Liian vähän sokeria. Kurottaa pöydän yli ottamaan sokerikosta lisää. Huljuttaa lusikkaansa mukissaan.

Peter alkaa puhua syksystä ja jostain taikayliopistosta, jostain parantajista tai sen tapaisista. On kuulemma hakenut sinne opiskelemaan. Kukaan ei käske sitä hiljenemään.

Harry herää. Itkee hieman. James ojentaa sen Siriukselle ja sanoo käyvänsä kusella. Menee kai itkemään sekin.

Tällaista tämä nyt on.

 

JAMES

James muistaa.

James muistaa Lilyn punaisina hohkaavat hiukset, auringon häikäisevän hymyn, suonsilmäkesilmät ja –

James muistaa Lilyn kuolleen ruumiin ja nieleskelee. Hän istuu Remuksen vessanpöntön kannella, housut ja kalsarit nilkoissa ja melkein itkee. Hautajaisista on kulunut nyt neljä varttia, eikä hän siellä itkenyt. Seisoi vain jähmeästi Lilyn vanhempien vieressä ja kuuntelin osanottoja ja vastaanotti muutaman myöhäisen adressin. Harry itki Peterin sylissä kuin syötävä ja katseet Siriuksen ja Remuksen välillä olivat outoja ja paljon puhuvia. Mitä lie niitäkin riivasi. Olisivat voineet jättää passiivis-aggressiiviset draamansa johonkin toiseen kertaan.

James nousee ylös ja vetää housut takaisin ylleen. Hänellä on yhä se vanha musta jästipuku yllään; vain kravatin hän otti pois, kun se tuntui kuristavan hänet hengiltä. Hän pesee kädet lavuaarissa ja käyttää jotain Remuksen erikoista laventelipalasaippuaa. James katsoo itseään peilistä, eikä näytä oikeastaan mitenkään erikoiselta. Hän ei ole itkenyt koko päivänä ja ainoastaan kasvojen jähmeys ja suupielien roikkuminen kertoo surusta.

Keittiöstä kuuluu matalaäänistä puhetta. Ne ovat kai saaneet Harryn rauhoittumaan. Pakko kai se on mennä takaisin, vaikka ei millään haluaisi.

James sulkee vessan oven perässään.

 

PETER

Peter seisoo Remuksen keittokomeron nurkassa nieleskellen sitä saatanan (hyvää) omenapiirakkaa ja miettii kuolemaa.

Hän on kai aina vähän pelännyt sitä, sen loputtomuutta ja sitä, että ei näe enää päivänvaloa. Joskus hän miettii, että onko se vähän niin kuin olisi sokea tai jotain. Joku joskus kertoi hänelle, että sokeus ei ole varsinaista pimeyttä. Se on vähän niin kuin se tunne, kun normaali ihminen ei näe takaraivonsa läpi taakseen. Se on vain… ei mitään. Jollain tapaa ajatus on kummallisen levollinen, vaikka ahdistaakin. Onko Lily Potter nyt sokea?

Joskus kun sulkee silmät niin saattaa nähdä välillä valojuovia tai auringon luomien läpi. Peter sulkee silmänsä nyt ja näkee yhä Lilyn hymyilevät kasvot.

Hän avaa ne nopeasti, näkee kuinka Sirius ja Remus istuvat pöydän ääressä, eivätkä katso toisiinsa. Peter ymmärtää heidän väleistään enemmän kuin ne tietävätkään. Harry on Siriuksen sylissä ja vaikka se on pitänyt vauvaa useamman kerran käsivarsillaan niin silti se ei osaa pitää sitä oikein. Peter pyyhkii piirakan muruja kaulukseltaan ja kumartuu vetämään Harryn itselleen. Sirius ei vastustele.

James tulee takaisin vessareissultaan ja jää nuokkumaan ovelle.

”Meidän pitäisi kai mennä kotiin”, hän sanoo ja ne kolme nyökkäävät.

Niin se kai pitäisi, mutta mikä on tässä vaiheessa enää koti.


	2. Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James on saanut tavarat jääkaappiin ja istuutuu nyt keittiön pöydän ääreen. Se sormeilee vihkisormustaan. ”Mitä sinulla ja Remuksella on meneillään?”

Sirius polttaa tupakkaa niin kuin hän aina polttaa, mutta tällä kertaa hän tekee sen Godrickin Notkossa Jamesin ja Li-, Jamesin kuistilla. James ei ole vielä edes kotona, se on kai jossain vitun kaupassa tai puistossa tai missä lie. Sellaisessa paikassa, johon muutaman kuukauden ikäisen vauvan kanssa mennään. Sirius ei ole kovin kärsivällinen, mutta Jamesia hän on aina osannut odottaa.

Pihan tammet väreilevät tuulessa, ne eivät ole ruskan peittämiä, ne ovat vain kokonaan jo alastomia lehdistä. Menninkäinen vipeltää puutarhan poikki puskasta toiseen. Lily ei pitänyt puutarhanhoidosta, siksi kai se pihakin on vähän ränsistynyt ja olioiden valtaama, missään ei ole eloa, ei edes siinä Jamesin loihtimassa lammessa, johon istutettiin yksi kesä niitä hiton kaloja. Sirius huojuu hieman terassin kaidetta vasten, kun venyttää kehoaan liian pitkälle sen yli. Tupakkakin palaa loppuu, eikä ole enää mitään tehtävää kuin katsella tätä surumielistä maisemaa.

Siriusta masentaa. Lilyn hautajaisista on neljä päivää. James on rikki. Remus on vittupää. Peteristä ei ole kuulunut vähään aikaan. Voi luoja, miten tylsää. Hän pinnistää itsensä kaiteelle istumaan, vaikka James suuttuu kun näkee hänet. Potkii alla olevaa pensaikkoa jaloillaan, lehtiä varisee pois. Sirius huokaisee. Hän odottaa.

Kuluu ehkä kaksikymmentäneljä minuuttia ennen kuin James ilmiintyy pihaan Harry kantorepussa rinnan puolella ja muoviset kauppakassit käsissään. Lily inhosi muovia. Se pani Jamesin aina viemään kauppaan omat kassit, jotta ei tuhlaisi luontoa tai jotain. Herttainen, se Lily.

James ei heti huomaa häntä ennen kuin Sirius moikkaa sitä kuistilta ja Jamesin silmät viiruntuvat pyöreiden silmälasien takana. Niin kuin Sirius ajattelikin. 

”Mitäs sinä?” hän kysyy, kun James kävelee vaivalloisen näköisesti puurappuset ylös. Sirius kurottaisi pörröttämään Harryn hiuksia, mutta sillä on joku hirveän näköinen pipo päässään. Ehkä omin käsin virkattu. Tosin James ei sitä varmasti ole tehnyt. Ehkä se mummi. Lilyn äiti siis.

”Oltiin kaupassa”, James vastaa ja kopeloi taskustaan avainnipun. Hän avaa oven ja jättää sen auki. Sirius seuraa perässä ja potkaisee jalastaan kengät eteisen nurkkaan.

”Mitäs ostit?” Sirius kysyy ihan vain piruuttaan ja saa Jamesin huokaisemaan.

”No mitä kaupasta yleensä ostetaan?” se sanoo ja menee keittiöön Sirius askeleen jäljessä.

”Elintarvikkeita. Vauvan ruokaa. Kahvia ja vessapaperia nyt ainakin.”

”Harry ei vielä syö kiinteää ruokaa”, James tuhahtaa ja venkoilee sitten vauvansa irti kantojutusta. Se tarjoaa sen Siriukselle, joka ottaa Harryn vastaan mielellään. Hän kyllä repii pois sen ruman pipon ensitöikseen, oli sitten Lilyn äiti sen tehnyt tai ei.

Sirius hymyilee Harrylle ja painaa etusormensa sen nenälle. Se kikattaa vastaukseksi.

”Älä tapa minun vauvaani”, James sanoo, melkein hajamielisesti lastatessaan ruokatavaroita jääkaappiin ja Sirius pyöräyttää silmiään.

”En minä vittu mitään tapa. Tykkäänhän minä omasta lapsestani.”

Se saa Jamesin katsomaan ylöspäin niin, että silmälasit painuvat nenän varteen kiinni.

”Sinun lapsesi on minun lapseni”, Sirius nauraa ja James tuhahtaa jälleen. Se asettelee silmälasinsa takaisin paikoilleen etusormellaan.

”Mitä sinä täällä oikeastaan edes teet?”

”Tulin katsomaan parasta kaveriani. Vai onko sekin jotenkin kiellettyä nykyään?” Siriuksen äänensävy on hieman katkera, ja James huomaa sen. Sen katse muuttuu hieman lempeämmäksi.

”Totta kai sinä saat. Anteeksi.”

James on saanut tavarat jääkaappiin ja istuutuu nyt keittiön pöydän ääreen. Se sormeilee vihkisormustaan. ”Mitä sinulla ja Remuksella on meneillään?”

Sirius, joka on juuri nuuhkimassa Harryn päälakea, katsoo alaspäin Jamesia. ”Miten niin?”

James kohauttaa harteitaan. ”Olette vain niin outoja. Kesällä tapahtui jotain, eikö niin?”

”No ei”, Sirius kieltää heti. Hän silittelee Harryn selkää. Hän ei vieläkään ole ihan varma, miten vauvaa pitää pitää kunnolla. Päätä kai pitäisi tukea. Sirius kupertaa kämmenensä Harryn takaraivolle. ”Ei mitään sellaista. Kaikki on hyvin.”

”Jaa”, James mutisee itsekseen. Se ei näytä kovinkaan vakuuttuneelta. Katsoo vähän hassusti Siriusta silmiin ja huokaisee sitten. Luovuttaa. ”Vai sellaista.”

”Että niin”, Sirius sanoo. ”Kaikki on okei.”

”Hyvä on sitten.”

Se näyttää siltä kuin haluaisi vielä jatkaa keskustelua, mutta Sirius antaa Harryn takaisin Jamesille ja menee sitten käymään uudestaan tupakalla ulkona. Helvetin James. Ja helvetin Remus. Helvetin Peter ja sen katoaminen. Vittuun kaikki.

Pihalla vastaan tulee kuitenkin sitten Peter kantaen kauppakasseja sekin. Pysähtyy pihatielle katsomaan Siriusta, joka katsoo takaisin, tupakka huulien välissä ja uhmaa silmissään. Peter kohauttaa olkiaan Siriukselle, vaikka hän ei edes sanonut mitään.

”Moi”, Peter sanoo pyyhältäessään Siriuksen ohi sisälle taloon. Sirius moikkaa takaisin, vähän myöhässä kun ovi on jo sulkeutunut, mutta jää vielä hetkeksi ulos. Heiluttelee reisiään, kun alkaa tulla jo kylmä. Katsahtaa savuketta sormiensa välissä. Pitäisi sekin jo lopettaa. Hän heittää sen kaaressa pihamaalle, vaikka James suuttuisi siitäkin. Se on vähän sellaiseksi muuttunut. Vakavaksi. Se tapahtui kyllä jo ennen Lilyn kuolemaa, ei sillä.

Sirius menee takaisin sisään ja Peter istuu keittiön pöydän ääressä. Silläkin on päässään pipo, ihan helvetin oranssi, ei tosin yhtä ruma kuin Harrylla, ja käsissään jotkut kynsikkään tapaiset. Se on laskenut kauppatavarat keittiön lattialle ja James on mennyt jonnekin Harryn kanssa, kun kumpaakaan ei näy missään.

”Oletko nähnyt Remusta?” Peter kysyy heti Siriuksen nähdessään. Voi jumalauta.

”En”, Sirius murahtaa, ”eihän sitä ole hirveästi näkynyt.”

”No siksi minä kysyinkin. Kun sinä häntä nyt useimmiten näet. Ainakin yleensä”, Peter vastaa ja menee penkomaan tiskikaapista itselleen puhdasta juomalasia. Valuttaa siihen lavuaarista vettä ja kaataa sen keittiön pöydän kaktukselle. Kunnon partiopoika.

”Minä vain mietin”, Peter sanoo sitten, ”että jos se on vaikka jotenkin. Masentunut.”

Sirius hätkähtää. ”Masentunut? Mistä sinä sellaista sait päähäsi?”

”No voi se hyvinkin olla”, Peter puolustaa. ”Minä olen lukenut eri masennuksen oireita ja osa niistä kyllä sopii Remukseen.”

”Voi luoja, Pete”, Sirius sanoo ja hautaa kasvot käsiinsä. ”Ei kai se ole.”

”No en minä nyt sitä _toivokaan_ , että se olisi masentunut. Minulle tuli vain mieleen.”

”Luoja”, Sirius sanoo uudelleen. Hiton Peter.

Peter rapsuttaa korvan taustaansa. Varovaisesti se sanoo: ”Mutta minä olen kyllä sitä mieltä, että sinun pitäisi sopia Remuksen kanssa.”

”Mitä sopia? Meillä on kaikki hyvin. Miksi kaikki luulee, ettei ole?” 

”No kun. Onhan teidät välit olleet kesän jälkeen. Vähän oudot.”

”Ei niissä ole mitään outoa!”

Peter nojaa taaksepäin tuoliinsa. Taikoo vesilasiin vettä ja juo sen kerralla tyhjäksi. Katsoo Siriusta vähän jotenkin surullisesti ennen kuin sanoo: ”Hyvä on sitten.”

”Ja missä sinäkin olet ollut?” Sirius tiuskaisee sitten. On hieman katkera, että toisella on elämä, kun hänelle ei ole muuta kuin Jamesin kyttääminen, ettei se tapa itseään tai jotain. ”Ei ole Matista vähään aikaan näkynyt.”

”No olen ollut vähän kiireinen. Olen menossa sinne kouluun”, Peter sanoo ja nojaa päätään yhteen liitettyihin käsiinsä.

”Mihin vitun kouluun?” Sirius kysyy. Peter huokaisee ja puristaa peukalolla etusormella nenän vartta.

”Et sinäkään paljon kuuntele.”

”Minä menen tupakalle”, Sirius sanoo ja menee tupakalle.


	3. Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Luetko minulle ääneen?” Remus kysyy. ”Noita runojasi.”

Remus makaa olohuoneensa sohvalla ja lukee kirjaa. Tai ei hän sitä oikeastaan lue, selailee vain tylsistyneenä sivuja ja lukee rivin sieltä täältä, yrittää painaa mieleensä, mitä niillä sanoilla oikein edes tarkoitetaan. Miettii silti enemmän Siriusta kuin Kafkaa. Remus puree alahuultaan. Mitä tästä pitäisi edes ajatella? Mitä Siriuksesta pitäisi ajatella? Se suoltaa niin paljon paskaa, että sen juttuja voi uskoa vain viisikymmentä prosenttia ajasta muutenkin. Voi hitto, Remus ajattelee ja viskaisee Kafkan teoksen päin rumaa öljymaalausta, jonka on saanut joskus leikillään Peteriltä, mutta ei osu lähelläkään sitä. Hänellä onkin aina ollut huono sihti.

Remus työntää kämmenet silmäkuoppiin ja haukkoo vähän aikaan henkeä. Hengittelee nenän ja suun kautta vuorotellen ennen kuin näkee sitten ihmisen varjon silmäkulmastaan.

”Mitä vittua sinä riehut?” se tiuskaisee.

Remus tuijottaa kattoa. Maali on sieltäkin rappeutunut. Ehkä Remuksen pitäisi alkaa remonttihommiin. Peter voisi varmaan auttaa. Ehkä Jameskin, jos se ei ole liian kiireinen vauvansa kanssa. Harry tosin on aina ollut kohtuu helppo tapaus. Ja onhan Jamesilla aina vanhempansa. Ja Lilyn vanhemmat. ”En kai mitään.”

”Lopeta. Se on ärsyttävää.”

Kyllä, remonttihommia. Sellainen tulee olemaan hänen seuraava projektinsa. Remus asuu vanhempiensa vanhassa ja pienessä omakotitalossa, joka ränsistyy vuosi vuodelta enemmän ja enemmän. Sille pitäisi tehdä jotain. Peterillä on kyllä peukalo keskellä kämmentä. James ei ole kauheasti siitä parempi. Ja Sirius. Sirius nyt ei varmaan halua edes ajatella Remusta sen enempää. Hemmetin Sirius, aina se tekee kaiken niin paljon vaikeammaksi.

”Anteeksi”, Remus sanoo ja Severus tuhahtaa, potkii jalallaan Remuksen liikkumatonta kehoa sohvalla. Se työntää sukan koteloiman jalkapohjan Remuksen reittä vasten ja painaa yllättävän kovaa. Saattaa tulla jopa mustelma.

”Tee tilaa.”

Remus tekee tilaa ja Severus istuutuu alas sohvalle oman kirjansa kanssa. Se ei ole kai Kafkaa. Severus lukee usein runoja. Remus tuijottaa sen pitkiä ja silkkisen pehmeän näköisiä sormia, kun ne kääntelevät sivuja kiireettömään tahtiin. Sen silmät liikkuvat tekstin mukana, rivi riviltä ja sana sanalta. Jostain syystä Remus jää tuijottamaan.

”Mitä?” Severus kysyy sitten nostamatta katsettaan runoistaan. Remus miettii, että millaisia ne runot on. Häntä naurattaa ajatus Severuksesta lukemassa rakkausrunoja. Se on liian kyyninen sellaiseen. Ei varmaan edes usko mihinkään rakkauteen. Remus uskoo.

”Ei mitään”, Remus sanoo. Puree huultaan. ”Onko sinusta outoa, että me ollaan ystäviä?” 

Severuksen huulilta puskee läpi joku hymähdyksen tapainen. Se ei heti vastaa ja Remus alkaa jälleen tuijottaa ylöspäin. Katonrajassa pyörii hämmentynyt ja varmaan vuodenajasta erehtynyt kärpänen.

”Ei”, se vastaa lopulta ja sulkee kirjansa. Se tuijottaa sen kantta näyttäen mietteliäältä. Silittää sitä etusormellaan. ”Ei se minun mielestäni ole. Olet ainut ihminen, jota kestän enemmän kuin viisi minuuttia kerrallaan.”

Remus punastuu. Hän ajatuksenjuoksunsa kääntyy hitaamman puoleiseksi. Ei ehkä sittenkään olisi pitänyt lähteä tälle tielle.

”Mutta eikö sinua häiritse? Että en voi kertoa muille.”

Tuhahdus. Severus ei katso Remusta, se katsoo vain suoraan eteensä ja näyttää siltä kuin olisi juuri kuullut, että joulu on peruutettu. Tosin Severus vihaa joulua, joten vertaus ei sinänsä toimi. ”Ikään kuin [i]se[/i] minua haittaisi. Minua ei voisi vähempää kiinnostaa joku ’James Potter’ tai se mikä lie rottapoika. Eikä varsinkaan mikään vitun Mustien viimeinen äpärä.”

No nyt se sitten suuttui. Remus jättää puremajäljen omaan alahuuleensa. Hittolainen. Severus suuttuneena on. No. Remus ei halua häntä tahallaan suututtaa, vaikka olisihan se pitänyt arvata, ettei tämä keskustelunaihe olisi kovinkaan mieleinen sille. Eivät he usein puhu Remuksen muista ystävistä, ehkä siksi että Severus vihaa suurimpaa osaa niistä. Severus kyllä vihaa aika monia ihmisiä. Ilman syytäkin. Kerran Remus meni Severuksen kanssa kirjastoon ja joku nainen aivasti liian kovaa ja Severus oli alkanut saarnaamaan sille. Remus oli mennyt sillä välin vessaan.

He ovat hiljaa, mutta liesituuletin on jäänyt päälle ja se hyrisee itsekseen keittiössä. Severus avaa runokirjansa uudelleen katse mustana, eikä Remus jatka puheenaihetta. Joskus hän vähän pelkää Severusta. Ainakin tällaisina hetkinä. Vaikka muuten Severuksesta pitääkin, oikein kovasti vieläpä. On luoja lykky, että he ystävystyivät silloin vähän aikaa sitten. Vaikka Severus olikin ensin vähän äreä. On se vieläkin, mutta eri syistä.

Remus tunkee jalkansa Severuksen reisien alle lämpimään. Severus tökkäisee taikasauvalla hänen polveaan katsomatta ylös. Kutitusloitsu leviää polvesta ylöspäin Remuksen kainaloihin ja hän alkaa nauraa ja vääntelehtii hetken paikallaan. Severus ehkä hymyilee, Remus ei näe kunnolla, kun sen hiukset on ripustunut peittämään sivuprofiilin.

”Luetko minulle ääneen?” Remus kysyy. ”Noita runojasi.”

”En”, Severus sanoo niin kuin Remus oli ajatellutkin. Aina voi kuitenkin yrittää. 

”Sinulla on vain niin kiva ääni”, Remus sanoo sitten, vähän niin kuin vahingossa. Severus ei sano mitään, mutta sormet pysähtyvät kirjan sivulle. Se hymähtää sitten, ei vieläkään sano mitään. ”Ehkä joskus voisit”, Remus henkäisee ilmaan ja Severus nytkähtää paikallaan. 

Kello naputtaa seitsemää illalla ja talossa on vähän kylmä, joten Remus kampeaa itsensä ylös sohvalta, koskettaa Severuksen olkaa ihan niin kuin ohimennen ja menee hakemaan pihavarastosta halkoja. Pihalla hän tuijottaa vähän taivasta, kun näin myöhäissyksyisin alkaa olla jo aika hämärää tähän aikaan. Tähdetkin saattaa jopa näkyä. Ei kuitenkaan tänään. Joku päivä pitäisi ehkä tehdä puita lisää, Remus ajattelee kun heivaa varaston oven auki ja näkee vain muutaman pinon enää.

Remus miettii taas Siriusta. Mitähän sekin tekee tällä hetkellä? On varmaan kotona tai sitten jonkun tytön luona. Tai pojankin. Ei kai sillä ole loppujen lopuksi väliä kumman. Kun se ei ainakaan ole Remus. Hän lappaa pieneen koriin halkoja ja kääntyy pois varastolta. Jää kuitenkin hetken aikaa vielä pihalle katsomaan sitä hemmetin taivasta. Se ei näytä hänelle mitään takaisin, vaikka hengitys huuruuntuu ilmaan. On varmaan vähän pakkastakin jo, vaikka on vasta lokakuun loppu. Syksyt on outoja; joskus ne on tosi lauhkeita ja sateisia, joskus tällaisia synkkiä, pitkiä ja kylmiä.

Remus nappaa halkokorin käteensä ja painelee takaisin sisälle taloon. Severus odottaa siellä, kääriytyneenä koinsyömään vilttiin ja katsoo suoraan Remukseen, kun hän tulee ja polvistuu takan ääreen. Ei hymyile, mutta ei ystävien aina tarvitsekaan.


End file.
